1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital slideshow presentations. More specifically, the invention relates to a capturing and enhancing whiteboard content illustrated using conventional manual illustration techniques and converting the illustrations into one or more slides on a digital slideshow.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many uses for digital slideshows including professional, educational, entertainment and other general communications. Increasingly professional speakers and other presenters use digital slideshows, such as Microsoft's PowerPoint software to help communicate their message. A well organized slideshow enhances a speaker's communication skills by adding a visual element to the oral presentation. Presenters use digital slideshows to illustrate a vast array of visual information which may otherwise be difficult or impossible to communicate through oral presentation alone.
Since the mid 1980's specialized applications running on personal computers have made it possible to create professional looking presentations relatively inexpensively. This technology is becoming increasingly pervasive such that audiences have come to expect some sort of visual presentation to accompany an oral presentation.
Professional speakers and other presenters may use digital slideshows to either supplement or replace older visual aid technology, such as handouts, chalkboards, whiteboards, slides and overhead transparencies. Once created a digital slideshow may be touched up or edited as information comprising the presentation changes. Similarly, additional slides may be added to the digital slideshow as new slides or images become available.
Speakers and presenters without digital design skills are at a disadvantage. Such speakers or presenters must rely on traditional presentation techniques and methods to communicate their messages. These older, traditional presentation techniques and methods are often inferior to digital slideshow technology. Additionally, many presentation facilities lack the infrastructure to use older, outdated visual presentation technology. Accordingly, a need exists for capturing and enhancing whiteboard or other traditional illustrated content using conventional manual illustration techniques and converting the illustrations into one or more slides on a digital slideshow.